De la extraña pastilla verde que tomó Kazemaru
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Kazemaru se ha tomado un pastilla que le hace actuar... diferente. Goenji se lo lleva a casa para que descanse, pero el defensa tiene otros planes... Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto! Casi dos meses después, estoy en el hogar, dulce hogar. Y he decidido subir este two-shot, el segundo que hice, allá por hace más o menos 1 año...**

**Sé que no tiene casi argumento, es sobre todo lemon, pero es que... Salió así.**

**He decidido ponerlo en T porque el lemon no es muy fuerte, pero si alguien cree que debería estar en M que por favor lo diga.**

**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi. Se relatan relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas o dejes comentarios despectivos. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Os dejo con mis humildes palabras:**

* * *

-Nee~~ Endo… Bueeeeenos díaaaas.

-¡Hey! ¡Kezemaru! ¿Cómo vas?

-Bieeeen~~- respondió cantarín el defensa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Estás… raro.

Ichirouta dio vueltas sobre sí mismo en pose de bailarina y dijo, muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa en la cara:

-Un señor me dio una cosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Mamoru gritó tan fuerte que el resto del equipo fue hacia el númer del Raimon, a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Kazemaru?

-¿Estáis bien?

-Kazemaru dice que un señor le dio una cosa.

-Sí- contestó el aludido- era una pastilla de color verde… Y la comí, y ahora ya no estoy depre~~

-Ka-Kazemaru…- el capitán, muy preocupado, se interesó por el estado de su amigo- ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-¡Por SU culpa!- el peliazul señaló a Goenji.

-¿Eh?- el delantero de fuego, no se enteraba de nada. Sólo veía que la persona que le gustaba tanto estaba en un estado lamentable.- Kazemaru, ¿quieres ir al médico?

Hiroto intervino:

-Goenji, llévatelo a tú casa, por favor. Así sus padres no se preocuparán. Di que se queda a dormir contigo y listos.

Suuya, lejos de replicarle al pelirrojo, le tomó muy en serio. Así que el número 10 del Raimon cargó al peliazul a burro y se encaminó a su casa.

"_Este Kazemaru… Mira que es descuidado. Preocupar a todos de esta manera… Además, es un chico listo. No se pudo haber dejado tomar la pastilla así porque sí. Debe de estar mal de verdad. Y eso de que estaba mal por mi culpa… No me cuadra, definitivamente."_

En estas elucubraciones estaba Suuya Goenji cuando llegaron a su casa. Bueno, él llegó y Kazemaru fue llevado. Goenji lo llevó a su habitación. No había nadie en casa, porque su padre estaba en un congreso de medicina y Yuka en una fiesta de pijamas.

-Suuya… Ven conmigo.

Kazemaru sentó al rubio a su lado, en la cama del delantero.

-Verás Kazemaru… Yo… ¿Quieres algo?

-Sí.

-Dime entonces.

-Te quiero a ti.

Con un rugido animal, Kazemaru se echó violentamente encima de Goenji, y ambos cayeron en la cama. El de pelo largo quedó sentado en las caderas de su perplejo acompañante. No es que Goenji no se lo creyese, es que pensó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

-Ka… Kaze…

-¡CALLA!- lo cortó Ichirouta- Y hazme el amorrrrr.

El delantero se empezó a poner nervioso. Un gusanillo inquieto nació en su barriga, y en unos segundos se hizo lo suficientemente grande para mandar escalofríos a su columna.

-Kaze… Yo... No quiero hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas y… verás… yo te quie-

Kazemaru se estaba quitando su camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto, y Goenji no pudo menos que quedarse mirando, embobado.

El de pelo azul aprovechó para robar un beso intenso de los labios de Goenji.

Su primer beso.

Lo cierto es que la pastilla estaba funcionando con mucha eficacia, si su efecto era el de… digamos "abrirse" a los demás.

-Goenji-kun, como no actúes ya te la voy a meter yo…

Suuya abrió tanto los ojos que pareciera que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

-¿Q-Qué?

Kazemaru, sin contestar a la "pregunta" del rubio ni mediar palabra, desvistió a Goenji, dejándolo en bóxers. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con él. Las intimidades de ambos comenzaban a despertarse, y cuando se rozaron por primera vez, delantero y defensa emitieron un gemido de placer contenido.

-Te he dado tiempo para arrepentirte.- Suuya cogió a Kazemaru por las muñecas y dio la vuelta, quedando ahora el de pelo punta arriba.

El peliazul sonrió, y Goenji se derritió (N/A: Mira, sin haberlo pensado, me ha salido un pareado). No se pudo resistir, decidió que esa situación tenía que ser más romántica. No podía ser sólo sexo. Demasiadas tardes y entrenamientos mirándolo a escondidas, negándose a aceptar la realidad: realmente sentía algo por el ex – velocista. Algo más que lujuria. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a llamarlo amor, pero ya veríamos después de aquella noche.

Suuya agachó su cabeza hasta que rozó sus finos labios con los de Ichirouta.

-Te amo, Kazemaru, te quiero desde el primer día.-admitió, deslizando los labios sobre los otros mientras hablaba.

Y Kazemaru empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Ka…Kaze…?

-Go-Goenji… Yo… Lloré mu-mucho por ti… Y por tu culpa y ahora me dices eso y—

No continuó porque Goenji había robado un beso de sus labios.

-Besas bien~~.-Ahora el chico volvía a estar alegre.

-Mira, Kazemaru, yo sé que no estás bien ahora, sólo mírate. Estás bipolar. Y no me quiero aprovechar, pero es que eres tan mono…

-GOENJI.-Ahora el Ichirotua estaba realmente enfadado.- Quiero que me beses hasta que no sienta los labios.

Y Goenji lo besó. Lo besó mucho.

Comenzó a darle piquitos suaves, pero notó que el defensa quería más y comenzó a jugar con sus labios, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. No supieron cuándo fue, pero al cabo de un rato, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar: luchando, bailando, acariciándose.

Goenji se desvistió por completo, y lo mismo hizo con Kazemaru, todo esto sin parar de besarse.

Ahora había un problema: Goenji debía separarse para intentar preparar a Kazemaru para… lo que venía. Lo intentó.

Grave error.

Cuando Kazemaru sintió que Goenji se separaba, le mordió la lengua, haciendo que sangrara. Goenji jadeó, y Kazemaru se limitó a cogerlo por el cuello, apretándolo a sí mismo.

Y como el pobre delantero no podía moverse, no tuvo más opción que hacer sentir placer al defensa con la mano. Comenzó así a tocar la virilidad del peliazul.

-Ah… Go… ¡Ah¡ ¡AH!- Ichirouta gemía bajo el beso, que ahora era lento y sensual. Las lenguas enredándose en las dos bocas, fuera de ellas, los dientes mordiendo todo lo que pillaban, y los labios chocando con sonidos húmedos.

Kazemaru prestó también atención a Suuya, y empezó a masturbarlo.

Ahora los gemidos eran de los dos, pero se negaban a romper el contacto de sus labios.

-¡AH!

-Mghmghmghmmmm…

Con un grito final, los dos se vinieron en los abdómenes. Poco les importó, al menos al rubio, que seguía besando con desesperación al chico que estaba debajo suyo, queriendo comérselo _**todo**_.

De repente, Kazemaru se separó del delantero.

-¡Basta, Suuya Goenji!

El aludido miró a su amante y vio sus labios rojos, hinchados y con mal aspecto (aunque no por ello dejaban de ser apetecibles). Sonrió.

-¿Te duelen los labios?

-¡Sí! Y tú nada, que seguías.

-Kaze, a mi me duelen tanto que ni los siento.

-Te amo, Suuya Goenji.

-Y yo a ti, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Y yo a ti.

Los dos se durmieron casi al instante, Kazemaru apoyando su cabeza levemente en el hombro de Goenji.

Pero un último pensamiento se formó en la cabeza del rubio:

"_Por la mañana te vas a enterar. Nadie deja a Suuya Goenji dolorido y con ganas."_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, les pido su review si lo han leído: consejos, halagos, críticas constructivas... Lo que sea.**

**El siguiente capítulo llegará pronto. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Un besazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal les va?**

**Pues aquí vengo con el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia, más temprano de lo normal~~**

**Recordad que este es un fic yaoi (relaciones entre dos hombres) y que yo no doy propietaria de los personajes ni la trama de Inazuma Eleven (Si lo fuera, Hiroto y Midorikawa ya habrían adoptado dos hijos)**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo:**

* * *

Y la mañana llegó.

Kazemaru sintió que lo despertaban los tibios rayos del sol, filtrándose por la ventana. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y en una cama que no conocía. Al incorporarse y sentarse en el colchón una nota cayó al suelo. Kazemaru la cogió, aún sorprendido y extrañado.

"**Si estás leyendo esto es porque todavía estoy fuera. No te preocupes, Kazemaru, sólo fui a comprar algo de leche para el desayuno.**

**El baño está al final del pasillo, a la izquierda (como todos los baños). Puedes ducharte y ponerte la ropa que está encima de la mesa azul.**

**Suuya."**

Nuestro velocista miró y vio encima de la mesa una camiseta de manga corta verde y unas bermudas blancas, junto a unos bóxers limpios.

Con un sonrojo marcado, Ichirouta se levantó definitivamente. Notó algo pegajoso en su vientre, así que miró hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y una sustancia espesa y blanca se había solidificado alrededor de su ombligo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El peliazul echó a correr al baño, se metió en la ducha, y se apresuró a quitarse esa cosa, que no sabía lo que era. O sí lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Quién sabe.

Se tomó unos minutos de relajación en la ducha, intentando recordar qué hacía en casa de su compañero de equipo, desnudo, y sin acordarse de nada. No le venían a la mente imágenes del día anterior, así que, con un suspiro de impotencia, Kazemaru salió de la ducha.

Ya vestido, y en la habitación de Goenji, se sentó en el suelo, meditando sobre las posibilidades de cómo había podido llegar allí. Nada. Un vacío en su mente.

Se levantó y se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana, quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Dejaba a su mente vagar libre, en busca de recuerdos, de imágenes… Pero nada. Pasó un largo rato, y Kazemaru contemplaba la calle: los niños jugando, las madres persiguiéndolos, los perros corriendo y ladrando. El ambiente mañanero latía en la ciudad, cada persona seguía con su vida y sus obligaciones…

De pronto, sintió algo húmedo en su cuello.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era Goenji (¿Quién si no?) Más concretamente: Los labios de Goenji.

-Buenos días.

-Go-Go- ¡GOENJI!¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-Besarte…- respondió el delantero de fuego, como si fuese una pregunta de lo más obvia. Y es que, de hecho, lo era.

Y, como un buen caballero, Suuya cumplió con lo que estaba diciendo. Le dio la vuelta a Kazemaru, aprisionándolo contra la ventana, y estampó sus labios con los del otro.

Era un beso pasional y exigente, pero no por ello dejaba de contener amor. Parecía que el solo roce de labios activó un botón en la mente de Kazemaru.

Cuando se separaron, el peliazul se acordó de todo. De la pastilla verde, de la noche, de sus labios doloridos.

-Mmmm…

Goenji sólo sonrió, la cara de Kazemaru era como un poema, y él podía leerlo sin problema.

-Recordarás que me mordiste y, además, no me dejaste… pasarlo bien del todo.

Kazemaru enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Oh, Dios. Goenji, yo…

-Tú nada. Me las vas a pagar. Ahora.

-¿Q-Qué?

Ichirouta se derritió cuando el delantero rozó sus labios y dijo:

-Te amo.

Lo cogió por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se besaron rápido, parecía que tenían prisa. Y la tenían.

Kazemaru le quitó la camiseta a Goenji, quien lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Se recostó encima del peliazul y le siguió besando, esta vez en el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula… Poco a poco, le quitó los pantalones al defensa, que ya sólo tenía los bóxers puestos.

Goenji susurró al oído de su compañero de cama:

-Has sacado mi lado pervertido.

Y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras él se desvestía. Ayudado por unas manos intrusas que conocía bien, por supuesto.

Cuando Kazemaru se quitó la última prenda que tapaba sus vergüenzas, ambos estaban muy excitados. Suuya sonrió y fue lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo del exvelocista, que se dejaba hacer y agarraba el pelo de su pareja, recién adquirida.

Porque lo cierto era que ambos sabían que esto no era algo pasajero. No iban a ser compañeros de cama en una mañana desenfrenada. Había algo ahí, en el corazón de ambos. Algo que les decía que ese extraño sentimiento que albergaban en sus corazones iba a durar mucho tiempo. Y ni que decir tiene que ellos estaban encantados.

Goenji sonrió y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Kazemaru, lentamente. El chico pequeño se sorprendió (le había pillado por sorpresa), y dejó salir un gemido sensual y profundo de su garganta. Entonces el delantero de fuego metió la intimidad en su boca por completo. Acto seguido, y sin amedrentarse, comenzó a subir y bajar su boca por ella.

Ichirouta no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y gritar: estaba disfrutando como nunca. Y Suuya también, que le encantaba saber que podía brindarle ese placer a la persona que amaba.

-Ahhhh…. Mmghn…. Go-en-ji… ¡Me vengo ya!

Y Goenji dio el toque final mordiendo la punta del miembro de Kazemaru.

-¡GOENJI! ¡Ahhhhh!

El chico del pelo azul se corrió sintiendo el que había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Bueno, era el primero que le brindaba otra persona. Y además, era un chico con suerte: se lo había regalado Suuya Goenji, el chico del que estaba enamorado.

Goenij, tras haber probado su sabor y constatar que era su manjar favorito, sonrió de nuevo y escaló por el cuerpo de Kazemaru.

-Lo siento Kaze-chan, pero no puedo esperar. Me toca.

Suuya cogió a Kazemaru por la cadera suavemente, sin apurarse. Kazemaru creyó que Goenji le iba a tratar de ser muy cuidadoso. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El mayor se introdujo rápidamente y sin titubear en el cuerpo del exvelocista. Gimió de placer al oído de Kazemaru, mientras este aullaba de dolor. Ichirouta estaba casi paralizado, su cuerpo se encogió por culpa del dolor profundo que sentía.

Goenji no se movió ni un milímetro. Pegó sus labios a la oreja de Kazemaru y susurró:

-Lo siento, de veras. Pero no me moveré hasta que pare de dolerte. Te amo, Kazemaru.

Poco a poco, el peliazul se calmaba, aunque seguía un poco dolorido.

-Goenji…-le avisó- Ya puedes.

Tras decir estas palabras, todo sonrojado cogió del cuello a su novio y pegó sus labios, demostrándole todo lo que lo amaba. Suuya comenzó a moverse, y mientras Kazemaru se acostumbraba y notaba cómo el placer le ganaba la batalla al dolor, Goenji seguía embistiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Al fin alcanzó el punto de Kazemaru, el que lo hacía gritar de placer. Varió el ángulo y la potencia de las embestidas.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡GOENJI! Más, más…

Y Goenii le dio más.

-Ka-Kaze… Ya casi llego…

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Se corrieron abrazados, uno dentro del otro y el otro en los abdómenes de ambos. Eran tan felices… Por fin sabían que su amor era correspondido, y lo habían comprobado de la mejor forma que puede haber.

Kazemaru se dejaba llevar por la conciencia, sumido en el sopor de tener a Goenji encima después de haber hecho el amor, pero notó que… Que alguien le estaba chupando el… ¿Pezón?

-Suuya… ¡¿Qué haces?!

-No creerás que he acabado contigo, ¿verdad, Kaze-chan?

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? Pido sus comentarios finales del fic, para que me digan si escribí aceptablemente :D**

**Y por cierto, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: Kari Reira Lufkin, Mary-chan92, Narien por sus reviews y su antención y dedicación. Hacéis que mi ánimo suba y que tenga ganas de compartir esto con el mundo.**

**De nuevo, agradecer a los lectores de este fic. Hasta la próxima y un besazo.**


End file.
